Redwall 2019
by Dartpaw23
Summary: My attempt at modernizing Redwall.  This takes place in the year 2019 where a freedom force of woodlanders are rebelling against vermin supremacy.


(My attempt at Modernizing Redwall)

A lone mouse ran through the hallway of the palace.  
>'29….' Said the electronic voice amplifying throughout every room.<br>He had made it his solemn duty to destroy every single castle the Pine Marten owned… Vermin were never meant to rule the world.  
>'24…'<br>He had placed a time bomb in the main throne room and was running for his life but he just had to be cocky... and hook it up to the central communications system to tell every vermin in the castle it was going to be destroyed just to show off.  
>'19'<br>The mouse got to the window and pulled out a blaster to shatter it.  
>He shot several times…<br>Nothing, it was indestructible.  
>He swore under his breath.<br>He ran to the left when he was ambushed by several fox guards.  
>'Hey lookie, it's that vigilante that we've been hearing so much about we'll never get out in time so why not just let us kill you now?'<br>The mouse smiled fearlessly.  
>'This is Mulkar's favourite palace, if this is destroyed I'll die happy and all you vermin will die too.'<br>One fox laughed. 'For a little mouse you have guts I bet you have so many regrets right now.'  
>The mouse said nothing except. 'The building Redwall Abbey had been built millenniums ago, he destroyed that... I can't let him get away with it so I do every bit I can but my only regret is that I won't be able to spend more time with my little brother.'<br>He said no more…  
>Time had run out…<p>

Chapter 1

In a towering city a mouse kid woke up, he lived with his parents in their small apartment.  
>His mom was frying eggs.<br>'Mom! Did you hear any news from Dyne?'  
>She shook her head. 'Your brother, he is a wild one. Always puts his pride before every other beast I haven't heard from him.'<br>His father was in the living room watching the world news broadcast.  
>A Stoat was broadcasting the news.<br>'Lord Mulkar's favourite palace was blown up today. No-beast knows who, probably got away laughing it up somewhere. The survivors said it was a time-bomb we suspect a member of the WAEV. The Mulkar government is sending out soldiers all over the country to find the perpetrators and execute them. Lionel Jones signing out.'  
>'What does WAEV stand for Dad?'<br>'Woodlanders, Against, Evil, Vermin. You know Kyne you are a lot like your brother.'  
>'Because are names are one letter off?'<br>'Because I know you will join up with them sooner or later, he did and vowed to take down Mulkar all by himself. Resistance fighters are a tough breed but promise me you won't go running off with them you'll be killed.'  
>Kyne smiled. 'I won't I'm only thirteen you have to be at least fifteen to join.'<br>His father ruffled his ears fondly.  
>'The day Mulkar took over… was the day Redwall Abbey fell. It feels like that was the only thing keeping the world in balance. Once it was gone they owned everything.'<br>'What was Redwall like?'  
>His father told him it was abandoned for many many many years for it was starting to crumble beyond repair but they managed to fix it up enough to turn into a museum of all the heroes of the past.<br>'A mouse named Martin the warrior is the icon of WAEV, they even said he entered the dream of an otter to start the organization the night Redwall was destroyed. He founded Redwall but that was ancient times before electricity, cars, money, you name it.'  
>Kyne went back to his room onto the internet and got a message.<p>

Freelanceotter-Hey is Dyne there?  
>Kyneblade142-No, he is on a mission<br>Freelanceotter- He never came back?  
>Kyneblade142- No. Was he supposed to?<br>There was a pause for a moment.  
>Freelanceotter- (The person Kyne was talking to typed a swear and apologized) He said it was foolproof! Just jump out the window, onto the lawn, past the wild ermine guards, and past the electric fence. Man… I am sorry but he told me he would come straight back to your place and send me a message. If he never got out then he most likely perished in the…<p>

Kyne read no more and ran to his parents.  
>Until they knew what actually happened to him they had a funeral, and Kyne said to his Dad.<br>'Dad I want to join up. I want to fight in the resistance.'  
>'NO! I am not letting another one of my sons die!'<br>Kyne wouldn't listen and his parents gave in. He was a determined young mouse and they knew there was no way around it he was actually a far far far far direct descendant of Gonff but no-one would possibly know.  
>He soon headed off to the underground resistance academy to avenge whatever happened to his brother and hopefully bring some sanity into a vermin controlled world.<p>

To be continued.


End file.
